What Happens In the Cave Stays in the Cave
by StargateForever95
Summary: Carson and Rodney are trapped in a cave on a new planet while on a mission to save its inhabitants. What happens surprises both of them. (this is my first fic guys, so go easy on me.)


***Rodney's POV***

"Bloody hell Rodney, will ye sit still just for a wee moment?" Carson exasperates, wrestling me with his gloved hands. No, sorry Beckett, but that's just not going to happen. Not after the morning I've had. "No I most certainly will not!" I wail, arching away from the needle he is holding. "Oh for heaven's sake, pull yourself together man! It's just a wee prick!" he yells unconvincingly. The man never could lie very well. Especially not to me, for some unknown reason. Okay Carson, let's talk about this.

I don't squirm anymore, but I don't give up either, moving my wheeled stool across the laminate floor to put a few more metres between us in case he tries one of his sneaky doctor tricks. He is full of those, this man. Harmless Scott with a harmless smile and puppy dog eyes on the outside, but sly inflictor of pain on the inside. And no, I am not just saying that because he has a pointy object in his hand. "Why should I Carson? What's in it for me?" I scowl, crossing my arms. He sighs, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Okay Rodney, I'll explain this for ye again shall I? The people of the planet we are travelling to are suffering from a mysterious illness, and have asked for our help in saving their community. Through the gate they have sent us blood samples from some of the infected. I have been able to create a suitable cure that will also double as a vaccine for those that aren't yet infected, as well as for us so that we can visit them without putting our own health on the line. If ye do not allow me to give ye this vaccine ye will probably die. That is what's in it for ye." Damn, he's good. "Fine, but make it quick" I mumble, coming back into reach. Relief washes over his face. "I fully intend to Rodney. I still have to do the rest of your team and we are supposed to leave in half an hour."

"That really _hurt _Beckett" I grumble a few minutes later. I just knew he was lying. "It's not my fault ye were so tense, McKay. Ye made it so much worse for ye'self" he says shaking his head ruefully. I open my mouth to protest, but then promptly close it. Okay, so maybe he has a point. But so help me, these people better be worth my pain and suffering. "Now be gone with ye" he sighs, shooing me out the door before I can argue.

***Carson's POV***

I don't think McKay has stopped whinging and whining since the moment we stepped through the gate. "Honestly, I am a scientist, not a frog. This sort of thing is beneath me!" he complains presently as we wade through the waist high swamp water. I wish I had a role of tape to put over his mouth right now. By the frustrated glances Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan are shooting in his direction, I have reason to believe they all feel the same way. "Can it will you McKay? We're nearly at the end of this swamp now, I can see the start of the forest up ahead" Sheppard snaps. That shut him up quite satisfactorily. Thankyou John, I owe you one.

We step out of the murky water a few moments later and immediately see that the forest veers off in two different directions, both with equally worn tracks down the centre of them. "I don't suppose they gave you directions, or a map or something did they?" Teyla asks hopefully. Sheppard shakes his head. "Just told us to meet them in the heart of the village; I figured that meant that it would be pretty easy to find." "So what are we going to do?" Rodney asks warily. "The only thing we can do; split up" he answers. "Teyla, you and Ronan are with me. Carson, you're with Rodney. We'll take the right, you two take the left. Keep in radio contact." God help me. "Aye will do" I smile, giving Rodney a kick in the direction we are supposed to be going.

We must have been walking for a good hour now, and the sky has gotten a darker and darker shade of grey during that time. "We should look for shelter soon" I suggest to Rodney, who has been uncharacteristically quiet during our trek. Which makes me wonder what's bothering him, but I'm not going to ask because I know that he isn't going to tell. Just as he is about to answer, rain begins to lash down at us in ever-increasing strength, soaking us to the bone in a matter of minutes. "Over here!" Rodney bellows over the sound of the rain and gale force wind. I see him pointing a small cave built into the rock face on one side of the path.

Nodding, I run towards it with him. Just as he nears the cave mouth, something flies towards him through the trees and lodges itself deep into his backside. I swear colourfully in Scottish as I run to where he is now spreadeagled on the ground, writhing and crying out in pain. I gently help him to his feet and put my arms around his shoulders for support as he limps inside the cave. However the moment we are inside, a rumble emanates from outside and a rock wall comes up to seal the mouth of the cave. Could things possibly get any worse? Probably best not to ask.

"Make it stop!" he wails, batting my hand away from the crudely made arrow protruding from his bottom. I delve into the medical kit in my pack, and pull out a sedative. "I am" I say, quickly plunging the needle tip into him and injecting the clear liquid before he knows what I'm doing. "That should kick in any second now." Within moments, his thrashing has slowed considerably, and he is looking drowsy. He rolls slowly onto his side, and looks deep into my eyes, into my very soul. My heart jumps and before I can compose myself and think twice, I dip my head and briefly press my lips to his. A brief look of sheer shock passes across his face before his body succumbs to sleep.

***Rodney's POV***  
The first thing I notice as I blink awake is a sharp, throbbing pain in my ass. The second is that I am naked except for my underwear and a waterproof jacket wrapped around me like a cocoon, and I am in a cave next to a small fire, in front of which Carson sits. The third being that when I just licked my dry lips to wet them, they tasted like someone else. Now it all comes flooding back to me, and I gasp. Carson Beckett kissed me. On the lips. Two overwhelmed to think about that any longer, I turn my attention to observing Carson. He is bent over the fire, stirring a canteen of something fragrant.

Still feeling too sleepy to even attempt making my vocal cords work, I attempt to sit up. The movement sends a shockwave of pain right through my entire body, and I moan loudly. Alerted by the sound, Beckett is kneeling by my side instantly. He smiles softly. "You're awake, thank God." I return the smile weakly. "Let me help ye" he says quietly, and gently easies me into a sitting position with care so as not to cause me any further pain. He gets his pack and props it up behind my back in such a way that supports my back. He gives my shoulder a brief pat before going to retrieve the canteen he had been holding over the fire. "Here, drink this. It's soup." He holds the handle out to me, and I take it, tipping it to my lips gratefully and sipping cautiously at the hot chicken flavoured broth. "Thankyou" I croak, my voice hoarse.

"How are ye feeling?" he asks, and colour rises in my cheeks as he lifts up the jacket covering me to inspect my ass and the dressing covering the arrow wound. "Really really _sore_" I sigh. He chuckles gently. "That's to be inspected considering how deep that arrow was buried in ye bottom." He walks around behind me to look through the front zip of the bag behind my head. "Take these, they should help the pain" he smiles, offering me a couple of tablets. I swallow them with a mouthful of soup. I look into Carson's eyes, looking at him in a completely different light after what he did before I fell asleep. I had no idea he liked guys, let alone _me_. But I don't like guys. I gulp, and finish the rest of the canteen. Okay Rodney, stop being such a coward and just talk to him. Talking doesn't hurt.

I clear my throat awkwardly, my heart beating at twice its normal rate. "Carson, we need to talk" I say to the man pacing the cave. He stops walking instantly. Oh God, here we go Rodney. You're incredibly lacking social skills are about to be put to the test. "About what lad?" he asks nervously. I tap my lips. "Oh" he cringes, coming to sit down beside me. "I hoped you were too sleepy at the time to be able to remember that." I shake my head. "No, the memory is very vivid Beckett." He puts his head in his hands. "Look Rodney I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. You just caught me by surprise...I didn't know you were gay." He nods. "It's on my file back at Atlantis. Elizabeth is the only person that knows." Now isn't _that _the news of the day. All these years and Weir never even blinked in a way that suggested that she knew something like that about Carson. Remind me who to go to next time I have a massive secret.

"But you're straight, so I don't know what I was thinking" he sighs. My mind goes back to the memory of his soft lips gently pushing against mine, and my stomach flutters. I can't believe I am actually going to say this. I can't believe I am actually _thinking _this. But now that I am, I may as well be honest with him considering he is being so honest with me. Here we go Carson, get ready for this. "Well I thought I was straight...until you kissed me. Now I'm not sure anymore. Maybe it was the sedative messing with my brain" I gush, desperately trying to come up with more excuses. I watch Carson stiffen, and then he moves his hands away from his face. His eyes are pure shock and surprise. Now I've done it. He probably thinks I am insulting him. "Really?" I feel the tips of my ears go pink. This was a really bad idea McKay. You should stick to fixing ships. "Yes" I whisper. Why is he so hard to lie to? Something crosses my mind that I am horrified for thinking that I am going to put it down from side effects from those apparently very strong pain killers.

***Carson's POV***

I must be really tired. There is no way in hell Rodney just said that. It's like being told you've just won the lottery; incredible but also incredibly unlikely. Could I have really turned him that easily? Just by the briefest touch of my lips? It can't be that easy surely, or I would have tried it months ago. I want to ask him a million and one questions, but I know McKay better than anyone, so I'll just give him time to process and wait for him to continue.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by Rodney suddenly fidgeting furiously. This could be very bad. "Seeing we are trapped in here for the moment, I was wondering...if...never mind." My heart starts beating a lot faster than my medical knowledge tells me is healthy. "What is it Rodney? Please tell me what ye were going to say." "I was just wondering if maybe you could...kiss me again. Just so I can see if I'm...you know." My mouth falls open so far that I must look like some kind of fish. Bloody hell, you just made my day Rodney McKay. If we weren't trapped in a small dark cave with limited oxygen, my life would officially be complete. I blink hard a few times, trying to think straight.

"Oh for the love of God Carson, stop looking at me like that. You have no idea how humiliating it was for me to even _say _that." Actually Rodney, I do. I have a very good idea. I move over to sit in front of him, and move my head so close he could grab my lips right now if he so chose. "Are ye really sure about this Rodney? Whether we enjoy it or not, our working relationship is going to be very different, and knowing the rest of ye team, especially John, I think they are going to figure it out pretty damn quick." That was probably not the most encouraging thing to say to him right now, but he has to be fully aware of the implications of this. I owe it to him being the one that started this whole thing.

"I know I just want to find out. An experiment, that's all this is." I laugh. An experiment to you, all my dreams come at once to me. Not that I am going to say that. "Laugh at me again, and I'll smack your face into the wall instead" he snaps. I roll my eyes. "Rodney?" "What?" "Shuttup for a wee minute, will ye?" I cup his face in my hands, briefly push my lips against his, and then sit back a bit to gauge his reaction. I'm not going to rush this; I have to give him time to get used to the idea of making out with me. His eyes are still closed, but he is smiling broadly.

My heart melts. Slowly he leans forwards, looks into my eyes for a moment, and then captures my lips with his. His lips are warm and moist, and he kisses me like this is what he has been waiting for all his life. I find it just as easy to return the favour, savoring his lips in pure ecstasy. I would not have expected this from Rodney. This is a completely new man. I gently push my tongue against his lips. I feel him tense slightly, but he opens his mouth all the same, permitting me entrance. I explore every inch of this mouth, committing it all to memory. I start carding my hands through his hair. His tongue arches up to play with mine, and then we are both moaning into each other's mouths greedily, loving every moment.

***Rodney's POV***

We come up for air, and I fold him into my arms. "Were the results of the experiment conclusive?" he asks me, a broad grin playing across his face. I can still taste him. "Yes, very." It is then that I notice that his hands are crossed along his lap very strangely. I move them, and then gasp at the erection straining against his pants. Then I look down and notice my own. Holy shit Carson. What have we done? "Ye know Rodney, we could always make the most of it" he chuckles, noticing where my eyes are glued. Oh my god. He is actually suggesting... "Is that really such a good idea considering the state I am currently in?" my voice wobbles, and I gesture to my ass. He laughs.

"Those pain killers should prevent it from bothering you." This is all happening way too fast. "I don't know if I'm ready for this" I whimper. "I reckon you are" he smiles, squeezing the bulge in my pants. "I'm a doctor Rodney; I know what I'm doing." I gulp. "Have you...been with a guy before?" I ask him carefully. "Yes." That's what I thought. But he is right, who better to have your first ever gay sex experience with than a gay doctor? I can't believe I am actually going to do this. "Alright, I'll do it." His face lights up and I feel myself start to get very nervous. I am probably going to regret this.

He pulls the jacket off me, and then takes hold of the band of my underwear, sliding them down to my feet and I kick them off. He smiles at the sight before him, even though he has seen it many times before during medical examinations. Then he completely de clothes himself as well, and I blink in awe. The definition of complete and utter perfection is standing right in front of me, naked. Gently he pushes me down onto my back, and straddles me. Dear lord, I think I must be dreaming.

Or perhaps I'm actually dead. "I'm going to make this as pleasurable as I can for ye Rodney" Carson whispers and I know he means it when he kisses me passionately until neither of us can breathe. His hand start roaming all over my body, getting me used to his touch. His lips detach from my mouth, and he plants small kisses everywhere his hands have just been, from my neck right down to my toes. I gasp and moan, throwing back my head, desperately arching up towards him, my hard cock brushing up against his. I can feel a need building up deep within me as hormones rage through my eager body. He starts to knead my cock in his hands, stroking his fingers along the length of it with feather light touch, and my pulse is racing.

All reluctance I have been feeling towards this is gone now, taken over by greedy, powerful lust. Seeing the look change in my eyes, Carson understands immediately. He reaches into his pack and pulls out a tube of sunscreen. I watch in greedy hunger as he coats his cock with it, and then he kneels behind me, coating my ass hole in it. He plants gentle, loving kisses down my spine, and then I feel a finger pressing against my entrance. "Just relax for me Rodney. That's all ye have to do." Slowly I feel his finger enter me, and then he is sliding it in and out. I cry out, pushing back on his finger eagerly. He inserts another, scissoring them inside me. On the third scissor he hits my prostate, and I scream, convulsing as a violent orgasm surges through my body. He holds me as I come back to him, kissing the side of my neck. "Ready for the real thing, Rodney?" he whispers, removing his fingers. Oh hell yes! "Yes Carson, I am."

He straddles me again, the tip of his cock pressing against my hole. I crane my head around behind me to look at him. He smiles sweetly and kisses me. "Are ye sure about this Rodney? I can't guarantee that this won't hurt." I smile. "Yeah, I'm sure." Slowly something impossibly wide breaches my entrance, and I jump. As it enters a bit further I feel a stab of pain and yelp loudly. "Shush Rodney love, it's alright. I'm past the ring of muscle now; that was the worst of it." I cry out several more times before he is buried within me up to the hilt. Slowly he begins to thrust in and out. "Oh god, that is so goood...harder Carson harder!" I moan. He obliges, and then hits my prostate at full force as he thuds into me, and I shoot cum everywhere as another mind blowing orgasm rips through me.

***Carson's POV***  
An hour later leaves me concluding that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I have never felt like that with a man before. We are both now fully clothed again, and Rodney is spooned up against me, asleep and snoring. For his first time, the man did pretty well, especially with an arrow hole in his rear end. I think I love him, I really do. I don't even remember the last time I felt this happy and at peace. If we weren't still stuck here, everything would be perfect.

The radio crackles to life beside me for the first time since I originally told Sheppard of our situation. The nose jolts Rodney awake, and he sits up slowly, yawning. "Dr Beckett, this is Sheppard, can you hear me?" "Yes John." "We are just outside the door. Dr Zelenka has figured out how to open it, and we should have both of you free within ten minutes." I smile at Rodney, and he smiles back. Okay, _now _everything is perfect.

THE END.


End file.
